fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/New First Officer
Episode 1.01: Covenant Rising (UNSC Controlled Space) After making several random Jumps the Lexingon emerges out of Slipspace and approaches the Sol system as listening post Io is in orbit around the Jupiter, and then the other planets and approaches Earth Defense preimeter and docks at the defense platform Cairo as the clamps latch onto the Lexington's outer hull. (Cairo,docking bay) Vice Admiral Martin meets up with Commander Taylor as the Wounded is being taken off the ship along with the dead bodies of 13 crewmen. Adm. Martin: Commander report. They start walking from the docking bay. Cmdr. Taylor: The battle was going well sir till the Covenant called for reinforcements Admiral Cole had to call for a full retreat as we were falling back a Banshee collided with our hull causing massive damage and a piece of shrapnel caught the Captain in the neck. The Admiral looks at her as their walking through the corridors of the Cairo as the families and officers are walking around the place. Adm. Martin: I've spoken to the Brass about our next move so far they've not said anything yet but I'm hoping they'll say something. They walked into the command center. (Command Center) They both walk to the big screen as it shows the tactical map. Vice Adm. Martin: We've lost Harvest and 5 other colonies in the outer rim the Admiral wants to take a battle group out to them. Commander Taylor looks at him. Cmdr. Taylor: Will we be dispatched with the Battlegroup sir? Admiral Martin shakes his head. Adm. Martin: No, Commander your ship is badly damaged and we need to repair the Lexington but I do have something for you we're giving you a field promotion to the rank of Captain. The staff all claps as the Admiral and a officer remove Marcia's Commander pins and put Captain Pins on her uniform and they salute each other. Capt. Taylor: What are your orders Admiral. Admiral Martin looks at her. Adm. Martin: Get your ship repaired and refitted to a Remembrance Class Captain you're heading back out there in a few months. She nods and salutes the Admiral and leaves. *A Few months later (UNSC-Controlled Space, Earth orbit) The Lexington is docked at Cairo after being repaired from the battle with the Covenant Fleet its now been repaired and refitted to a Remembrance-Class, as a Pelican is shown flying towards the Defense platform as ships are flying by it. (Pelican's aft compartment) An officer is shown looking at the padd showing the UNSC Lexington schematics when he looks at his weeding ring when he and Miranda got married. All hands rig for landing Foe Hammer says over the com. The officer got his bags ready to depart the Pelican as he stands up. (Lexington landing bay) The Pelican lands as the aft hatch opens and the new officers come out of the dropship. He walks around the bay seeing all kinds of vehicle's and soldiers when he sees the Captain he walks over to her and stands at attention and salutes. Cmdr. Martin: Commander John Thomas Martin reporting for duty Captain. She returns the salute. Capt. Taylor: Welcome aboard Commander I'm Captain Marcia Taylor I've read your file very impressive come with me I assume you've read the reports on the battle with the Covenant Fleet? He nods at her as they walked out of the Launch bay. Cmdr. Martin: Yes, ma'am I've read the reports on it and man these Covenant are unbeatable. They enter a turbo-lift and she pressed the button. Capt. Taylor: That's why we're going to hit them hard with everything we've got. (Main Bridge) Both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin walk onto the Bridge, when Lieutenant Williams looks at her from the com station. Lt. Williams: Captain we're receiving a transmission from one of our bases they've lost all contact with Harvest we're to join the Battlegroup being led by Fleet Admiral Stone in the Epsilon Indi System. Both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin look at each other. Capt. Taylor: Alright clear us to depart all hands this the Captain Speaking prepare for departure. Commander Martin looks at the screens. Cmdr. Martin: All hands clear all moorings. At Tactical Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. Lt. Mason: Moorings are retracting we're ready for sub-light maneuvering only. Captain Taylor looks at the helm officer. Capt. Taylor: Lieutenant Williams take us out one-half and as soon as we're cleared dry-dock take us to Slipspace to Epsilon Indi System. Lisa looks at her console. Lt. Williams: Thrusters are at one-half and leaving Spacedock. (Space) The Lexington backs up from the Cairo and then turns around and engages Sub-light engines. (Main Bridge) The crew are all at their stations. Capt. Taylor: Alright let's get to work the Covenant are waiting for us Lisa take us to Slipspace. Lieutenant Williams at helm nods. Lt. Williams: Aye, Captain entering Slipspace in 3, 2, 1. (Space) A Portal appears and the Lexington goes into it and it closes. (Slipspace Corridor) The Lexington travels to Epsilon Indi. (Commander Martin's Quarters) John is unpacking his stuff putting the picture of him and Miranda at their wedding when the doors chimed. John: Its open. The doors open and its Commander Clarkson. John: Kyle my old friend its good to see you again. They hug. Kyle: Same here John never thought you'd be a Starship kind of guy. John smiles. John: True but you know I've gotta get ahead in my UNSC Career. Kyle smiles. Kyle: I see we've got a future Fleet Admiral in our mist. John smiles and laughs. John: Maybe but only time will tell so what's been up with you since we last hung out man. Kyle looks at him. Kyle: Well, after High School I went to work on my parent's farm on Harvest and things weren't going so well, we sold the Farm and that's how I got here to the United Space Command forces and enrolled as an Engineer working on the Slipspace drives that's when I caught the attention of Captain Telfer before he died. John drinks his tea. John: So you and Felicia still dating? Kyle looks at him and nods. Kyle: Yeah but its been hard with her father being overprotective I'm thinking about asking her to marry me. John pats him on the back. John: Awesome man this is great. Then the com system activates. Lt. Williams: Senior Officers report to the Bridge we're approaching the edge of the Indi System. Both John and Kyle leave the quarters and head to the Bridge and Engineering.